


If Demigods had Phones

by Sireniral



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sireniral/pseuds/Sireniral
Summary: Short Chapter sorry it was a quick in the momment write up during class lol hope you enjoy!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth Case** _ added Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Percy Jackson, Thaila Grace, Will Solace, Nico Di Angelo, Clariess La Rue, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, and Grover Underwood into the chat  _

  
  


**Percy Jackson:** Yooo wass up guyzzz!!! 

**Piper Mclean:** Percy stop trying to chat like a gangster lol.

**Annabeth Chase:** and if you were to message something like this then it should be written like this; Hey everyone, what’s up?

**Nico Di angelo:** Why am I here?

**Will Solace:** Nico everyone probably agree’s that you need to socialize.

**_Nico Di Angelo left the conversation_ **

**Will Solace:** What in Hades! Be right back guys.

**Annabeth Chase:** Take your time Will. You can’t control what Nico does.

**Piper Mclean:** I mean I can’t say anything but it’s true…

**Percy Jackson:** no sh*t!

**Clariess La Rue:** Wow Prissy you actually swore?!

**Percy Jackson:** Oh shut up Clariess.

**Leo Valdez:** GUYS I’M GONNA DIE!!!

**Annabeth Chase:** What did you do now?

**Leo Valdez:** NOTHING!!

**Leo Valdez:** Well actually….

**Grover Underwood:** What happened :o


	2. If demigods had phones pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't in class this time so I wrote a little more Lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy chpt.2

**Leo Valdez:** ok I’ll tell you but Annabeth?

**Annabeth Chase:** Yes?

**Leo Valdez:** Dont get mad ok.

**Annabeth Chase:** Okay? Also Leo “Dont” is Don’t.

**Leo Valdez:** Mhm mhm... ANYWAY I blew up your cabin

**Annabeth Chase:** WAIT…

**Annabeth Chase:** WHAT!!

**Annabeth Chase:** LEO I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!!

**_Will Solace added Nico Di Angelo to the chat._ **

**Will Solace:** So what did I miss?

**Leo Valdez:** Nothing much-

**Annabeth Chase:** Leo blew up my cabin

**Connor Stoll:** Leo, bro…

**Leo Valdez:** Yea?

**Thaila Grace:** Run.

**Travis Stoll:** Thaila!! You “stoll” what I was gonna say.

**Travis Stoll:** Did you guys see what I did there Lol :D

**Everyone except Connor and Percy:** SHUT UP TRAVIS! 

**Connor Stoll:** Lol GOOD ONE HAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Percy Jackson:** I can do better

**Annabeth Chase:** Percy, don’t you dare.

**Percy Jackson:** I gotta, I’m gonna do it.

**Annabeth Chase:** NO, PERCY I SWEAR, DON’T YOU DARE.

**Nico Di Angelo:** Fhxk this chat, its honestly annoying. BYE 

**_Nico Di Angelo left the conversation_ **

**_Clariess La Rue left the Conversation_ **

**Grover Underwood:** Why is everyone leaving?

**Thaila Grace:** Probably because everyone is annoying.

**Percy Jackson:** US annoying? Oh guys did you “sea” what I did there?

**Annabeth Chase:** shut up Percy.

**Leo Valdez:** I don’t get it.

**Percy Jackson:** I’m “shore” you did.

**_Thaila Grace and Grover Underwood left the chat._ **

**Connor Stoll:** OMGGG LOL I GETT IT!! Sea, shore Lol!!

**Travis Stoll:** Puns for the son of Poseidon lol thats hilarious :D

**Annabeth Chase:** On another note Percy?

**Percy Jackson:** Yes?

**Annabeth Chase:** Did you do your homework?

**_Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll left the conversation_ **

  
**Percy Jackson:** Uhhhhhh….


	3. If demigods had phones pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, it was the last one :(

**Annabeth Chase:** PERCY! You’re going to get in trouble!

**Percy Jackson:** I’ll improvise...OR just say I forgot it at home    
  
**Annabeth Chase:** NO, I’ll refuse to let you not do your homework now get off your phone and go do your homework.. NOW

**Percy Jackson:** Ok mom.

**Will Solace:** I’m-I’m gonna go now….

**Annabeth Chase:** good idea. 

**_Percy Jackson changed the groupchat name to: Persassy and the bluettes_ **

**_Annabeth Chase changed the groupchat name to: Camp Halfblood_ **

**_Percy Jackson changed his nickname to: PERSASSY!!!_ **

**Annabeth Chase:** I’m done. Now go do your homework or I’ll come to your apartment and make you do it!!

**_Percy Jackson left the conversation_ **

  
**Annabeth Chase:** Di Immortales.


End file.
